


Talks with Thor

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki is so done, Multi, POV Bucky Barnes, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Siblings, Protective Thor (Marvel), Shovel Talk, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Thor really does care deeply about his brother.





	Talks with Thor

It’s the night after his first date with Tony, Rhodey, Stephen, Bruce, Quill, and Loki that Bucky has his first real conversation with Thor. He wasn’t planning on having many one on one conversations with the god but Bucky is already in the gym that Tony had built in the basement when the god walks in from taking a shower with only a pair of sweats on. All his muscles on display reminding Bucky that Thor could probably break his jaw with a punch.

 

“Hello James,” Thor says sitting down next to where Bucky is taping up his knuckles before he goes a few rounds with the punching bag.

 

“Hey Thor, what’s up?” Bucky asks throwing a couple of practice punches and Thor holds the bag in place and Bucky practices a few hits before doing his best. Thor handles it easily and then, because his mama raised him to be polite he holds the bag so that Thor can hit the bag. 

 

Thor packs quite a punch and it takes att Bucky’s got to hold on and stay standing. Thor doesn’t seem to notice, he just keeps hitting. 

 

“You are a good man James,” Thor says.

 

“Uh...Thanks?” Bucky says.

 

“So is Loki,” Thor says not looking up from the punching back and Bucky just knows that his ribs are going to be sore tomorrow.

 

“Yeah, Loki is pretty cool…” Bucky says not sure where Thor is going with this.

 

“Loki is also my brother and I care about him deeply. I do not want to see him hurt,” Thor says.

 

“Yeah, me neither,” Bucky says.

 

“If someone were to hurt Loki I would have no other course than to hunt them down and make them feel pain ten times worse than what they put Loki through,” Thor says and Bucky’s skin prickles up and he feels like he’s missing something but he’s not sure what.

 

“Yeah, so would I,” Bucky says and Thor glances at him and gives him a smile.

 

“That includes you if you hurt my brother,” Thor says and Bucky’s mouth falls open as all the pieces fall into place and he realizes that he’s being given the shovel talk.

 

“Thor I…” 

 

“And what I will do will pale in comparison to what Loki himself will do to you should you hurt him,” Thor says and with one final punch to the bag that knocks Bucky’s breath out of his lungs and a flex of his pecs Thor leaves and Bucky stares after him.

 

The next day Bucky walks into the living room with a bag of ice pressed to his ribs to see Loki giving Thor a fond but exasperated look.

 

“So, Thor  _ talked  _ to you?” Tony asks looking at him sympathetically.

 

“Yeah. You?” Bucky asks.

 

“Yep, only Thor waited until he was testing the durability of one of my olds suits to deliver mine. He said it while slowly crushing the helmet,” Tony says.

 

“Thor’s a nice guy once he’s  _ talked  _ to you. So, you don’t have to worry,” Bruce says.

 

“It doesn’t bother you when he essentially threatened you?” Bucky asks.

 

“I delivered the same speech to all of Tony’s suitors,” Rhodey says.

 

“Hulk delivered one in regards to me and I for him,” Bruce says.

 

“Gamora,” Peter says.

 

“Levi,” Stephen says.

 

“I did the same for Rhodey,” Tony admits.

 

“I’m pretty sure we’ll all be delivering one when Maria is old enough to date,” Tony says and then his face freezes.

 

“On second thought she’s not allowed to date until I’m dead,” Tony says and the all head over and Thor teaches them all a game Loki used to love as a child and Bucky makes sure to master it so that he can play it with Loki should the need ever arise. He meant what he said to Thor. He wants to make Loki happy.

 

And seeing the smile on Loki’s face as they play round after round of the game makes Bucky think that Loki is definitely happy.

 

The knowledge that Loki is happy makes Bucky happy as well. Even Thor seems to be a little more friendly to him the more he makes Loki laugh and smile. 

 

Loki has a nice smile.

 

Bucky vows to see it a lot more. As much as it is in his power.

 

He really does love Loki. Even if he isn’t quite ready to say the words.


End file.
